scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Princesses (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Disney Princesses". Cast: * Snow White - Twilight Sparkle (Human) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Cinderella - Elsa (Frozen) * Princess Aurora (Briar Rose) - Theresa (Class of the Titans) * Ariel - Bloom (Winx Club) * Belle/Merida - Anna (Frozen) * Princess Jasmine/Bo Peep - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Pocahontas - Moana * Mulan/Esmeralda - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Tiana/Malina - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)/Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Megara - Gwen/Spiderwoman (Spiderman: Into the Spider Verse) * Elsa - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Anna/Giselle - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) * Moana - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Minnie Mouse - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) * Daisy Duck - Jenny (Free Birds) * Tinker Bell - Thumbelina * Sally - Lily Luna (FernGully; OC) * Rapunzel/Princess Kida/Barbie/Riley/Honey Lemon - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Nancy Tremaine - Flora (Winx Club) * Blue Fairy - Glinda the Good Witch of the North (The Wizard of OZ, 1939) * Maid Marian - Darma (Rock Dog) * Jane Porter - Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Charlotte Le Bouff/Anastasia Tremaine - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Jessica Rabbit - Sunset Shimmer (Human) (MLP: Eg) * Alice - Dot Hudson (The Oz Kids) * Eilonwy - Pacifica (Gravity Falls) * Wendy Darling - Applejack (Human) (MLP: Eg) * Melody - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) * Penny - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Shanti - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Tiger Lily/Gogo Tomago - Audrey (The Lorax) * Helen Parr - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Violet Parr/Nani - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Jane Darling - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Riley Anderson/Loretta Callisto - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Vanellope Von Schweetz - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Celia Mae - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Princess Sofia/June - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Adult Nala - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Adult Kiara - Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) * Neera - Peaches (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Princess Mei, Princess Ting-Ting and Princess Su - Merida (Brave), Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Jessie - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Sally Carrera - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Holley Shiftwell - Brooke (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) * Flo - Gloria (Madagascar) * Judy Hopps - Andie (The Nut Job) * Annie - Penny (The Rescuers) Gallery: EG - Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human) as Snow White Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Cinderella Theresa-class-of-the-titans.jpg|Theresa as Aurora/Briar Rose WCBlooms2.png|Bloom as Ariel Anna (Frozen).jpg|Anna as Belle/Merida Teodora Villavicencio-0.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Princess Jasmine/Bo Peep Moana.jpg|Moana as Pocahontas Princess Elena adores.png|Princess Elena as Esmeralda/Mulan Sam-sparks-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-75,7.jpg|Sam Sparks as Tiana Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Elsa Vlcsnap-96021.png|Clara as Anna/Giselle Disegni-mavis-hotel-transylvania.octet-stream.jpg|Mavis as Moana Gwen Stacy (Ghost Spider).jpg|Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider as Megara Lina yin yang yo.png|Lina as Minnie Mouse jenny-free-birds-79.3.jpg|Jenny as Daisy Duck Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Lilly Luna Gives a Neckless by BattyKodaRockz.png|Lilly Luna (OC) as Sally Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Rapunzel/Princess Kida/Barbie/Honey Lemon Flora-winx-club-4.25.jpg|Flora as Nancy Tremaine The Parody Wiki - Darma.png|Darma as Maid Marian Ashi (Samurai Jack).png|Ashi as Jane Porter Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Charlotte Le Bouff/Anastasia Tremaine Sunset Shimmer (Human).png|Sunset Shimmer as Jessica Rabbit Dot Hugson.jpg|Dot Hudson as Alice S1e7 Pacifica.png|Pacifica Northwest as Eilonwy Applejack-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-legend-of-everfree-0.72.jpg|Applejack (Human) as Wendy Darling Karen.jpg|Karen as Melody Robyn.png|Robyn Starling as Penny S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Shanti Fondoswiki - Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Tiger Lily/GoGo Tomago Profile - Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Helen Parr Lori-the-loud-house-16.7.jpg|Lori Loud as Violet Parr/Nani PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Jane Darling Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson/Loretta Callisto The Loud House Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud as Vanellope Von Schweetz Stellacrossarm.png|Stella as Celia Mae Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Princess Sofia/June Shira.jpg|Shira as Adult Nala Nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as Adult Kiara Peaches.jpg|Peaches as Neera Merida with arms crossed.png|Merida, Astrid HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid, Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|and Princess Jasmine as Princess Mei, Princess Ting-Ting and Princess Su Jenny looks cute.png|Jenny Wakeman as Jessie Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Sally Carrera Brooke1.png|Brooke as Holley Shiftwell Gloria.jpg|Gloria as Flo Andie nb2.png|Andie as Judy Hopps Penny_(The_Rescuers)_1.jpg|Penny as Annie Category:Davidchannel Category:Disney Princess Spoofs